Take Me Away
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: Things were never how they appeared and yet sometimes they did, well to them it did. Chris and Stephanie.


**Author's Note: **Yeah, so here's another drabble-ish story, it's longer than my other one…but not by much. I still hope you enjoy it though, feel free to leave a review.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, sadly.

**Take Me Away**

"I don't want to leave."

He heard the quiver in her voice and looked over towards her. She looked like he felt. He stood and made his way over to her, opening his arms and she fell into them. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Then don't."

"Do you want me to stay?"

That almost made him laugh out loud – have her stay? God, that was the _only _thing he wanted. He pictured her asking him things like this all the time.

_"Will you take me away?"_

_It's the words he has been waiting to hear and he always follows them up with, "Anywhere." It's no different this time, the words slip from his lips and the situation becomes a reality. _

_"Can we get lost in the crowds?"_

_Oh, how he dreams of that. "I'll hold your hand so I don't lose you." _

But he never got that reality, he though himself cursed, but he'd live with this affliction if it kept her coming back to him, no matter how sparse their time seemed to be. "Always, you know that."

"I love you."

Stephanie told him that all the time and still it made his heart beat faster. He didn't know if it was the simple declaration of love that had been building up overtime or if it was because it was whispered from her lips and that he knew she meant it. He figured it might be a combination of both. "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you as well."

"Can we stay like this forever?"

_Could they? Please? _Would it be possible to freeze this moment in time, so that he'd never have to let go and just keep her in his arms? "If only."

"Can I kiss you?"

He loved kissing her, loved how her lips would reach his and then they would be connected, loved pulling her closer and just holding her to him, loved how her hands would snake up and entwine in his hair. He just loved kissing her. "Do you even need to ask?"

Their first kiss had been at the 2000 King of Ring pay-per-view, but their _first_ kiss had been years later and it still felt as exhilarating as it did then as it does now. He's fighting with himself because he doesn't want the kiss to end just yet but his body is demanding oxygen. He'd gladly live without oxygen if the alternative was Stephanie's lips. He pulled away and he rested his head on her own and just gasped in breath. He waited and watched as her eyes slid open and he was staring into them, bound with some forceful need to run away with her.

It never worked out like that.

"How long left?"

He held onto her. "Not long enough."

"We should leave."

They should, they should just open that door and go there separate ways. It wouldn't be the first time and he was sure it wouldn't be the last, but God help him he did not want to. He wanted this to last a second longer, to remember how she felt in his arms (not that he hadn't already memorized that, but it didn't hurt to imprint it once more just in case), he just wanted to stay with her forever. Forever had never sounded so good. "Yeah."

They waited a few more seconds and then they heard it.

"And cut."

They pulled away from each other and looked at the camera crew who had been taping them.

"Was everything okay?"

"Everything was perfect, we'll air that at the top of the second hour. That's when it's to go out right?"

"Yeah Grant," Stephanie let him know. "Thanks for making it go off without a hitch."

He laughed, "That's all on you both, you and Chris work great together."

Chris watched him pack up and walk out of the room and it was just him and Stephanie. He turned to look at her and she was already looking at him.

"Great job."

She always complimented him after, like this need pushed her to let him know how well she thought they worked together. He should be the one complimenting her. "It was all you."

"So…"

He hated this part, where they actually did go their own way and never looked back. He wanted to but he forced himself to look forward, he couldn't take seeing her walk away from him. Again. "I should go."

He should, he should just walk out that door and forget their past, forget how she makes him feel alive and forget those two little girls that have his eyes but there's a hand on his arm and it's burning his skin. He follows the arm up and he's looking at her, _seeing her_ and his heart skips and then beats faster trying to make up for that missed beat. It never goes like this so he's confused and when he feels her hand slip down his arm and into his hand he looks down and they're locked together.

"Will you take me away?"

And it's like he's reliving it all over again, but this time she's making it a reality an d he's ready. "Anywhere."

**End**


End file.
